


Necks are a big deal, ok?!

by fanabana



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, POV Outsider, POV Scott McCall, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanabana/pseuds/fanabana
Summary: Stiles is a bit insecure and Scott reassures him that Derek's into him by explaining some werewolf-isms to him.Scott's POV





	Necks are a big deal, ok?!

Scott raced towards the Stilinski residence; he just couldn't wait to tell him what happened to Greenberg after Lacrosse practice today. He knew that Stiles wouldn't exactly be happy to see him though. The few hours between when school let out and when the Sheriff got home from work were 'Stiles-and-Derek Time' ever since the two started dating almost two weeks ago, and Scott knew that Stiles didn't like being interrupted during 'Stiles-and-Derek Time'. But, seriously, what happened to Greenberg was too hilarious not to tell Stiles immediately. He would understand. 

As he opened the door he could already hear the sound of them making out in Stiles's bedroom. Scott really hated werewolf-hearing sometimes. As he went up the stairs he tried to make his footsteps loud so they both could hear him, but they were obviously too preoccupied to notice him. Undeterred, Scott threw open Stiles's bedroom door... and he was shocked. He was prepared to see Stiles and Derek making out, not... necking. God, who even uses the term 'necking' anymore, but Scott thought it was the most accurate way to describe how Stiles was, uh, lovingly attacking Derek's neck while the werewolf lied back looking blissed out and... very turned on. Ugh! Scott needed eye-bleach! 

Thankfully, both Stiles and Derek have now realized Scott has barged in, so his internal freak-out is relatively short lived. "Dude! What the hell!", Stiles yelled. "You'll never believe what happened to Greenberg after practice!", Scott got straight to the point, "I can't believe you missed it!" That got Stiles interested; he sat up on his bed and leaned towards Scott. "Oh my God, tell me", he pleaded. 

Before Scott could start his story, Derek interrupted, "As exciting as I'm sure this is gonna be"-he rolled his eyes-"you're dad is gonna be home soon, so I'm just gonna go now." 

Stiles stuck his lower lip out in an exaggerated pout and pleaded, "Don't go; stay!" 

Derek began to chuckle as he put on his leather jacket. "I'll see you tomorrow, Stiles." He leaned over and gave his boyfriend a (thankfully for Scott) chaste goodbye kiss. "And I'll call you later tonight."

And in typical Derek fashion, he left via Stiles's bedroom window. Scott was looking at his best friend as he was watching Derek leave. Without his supernaturally enhanced hearing he probably wouldn't have heard Stiles's quiet sigh. "Wow, you're totally smitten," Scott said without thinking.

Stiles jumped a little, almost as if he forgot Scott was there. "What!? I mean we just started dating. I-Uh that's totally normal!"

"Whoa, whoa" Scott held his hands up, trying to pacify his friend. Why was he even so freaked? "Yeah it's normal, dude. And it's obvious Derek feels the same way. I'm just giving you a hard time. Like how you kept teasing me about Kira and Allison."

Stiles was nodding but Scott could tell he was still stuck in his thoughts. "Seriously dude, what's up?"

Stiles sighed and began to bite on the skin around his thumbnail. Scott knew he did that when he was anxious. "It's just... do you really think Derek likes me?"

Scott seriously had to fight not to laugh at that. "Of course he likes you, bro! You guys were just making out, for starters."

"Yeah, obviously," Stiles rolled his eyes, "Thanks for interrupting that by the way. But I mean... what if he only kinda likes me and he realizes I really really like him and thinks I'm an obsessive weirdo!?"

"Ok, let me put you out of your misery right now. I can tell he likes you just as much as you like him, Ok?"

"What? Oh my God, could you smell his boner or something?"

"Oh my God, ew," Scott shuddered, "I actively try not to smell that kinda stuff. Ugh!"

"Then how do you know!" he pleaded.

"Because when I first came in and interrupted you guys... how you were kissing his neck..." Scott didn't really want to go into details, not about his best friend and his boyfriend's 'intimate time'.

"Yeah, what about it." Stiles encouraged his friend to continue.

"Look, you don't think like a werewolf. For us it's instinct to protect yourself. From everyone. Unless you know without a doubt you can trust them with your life. With Allison and Kira it took a while for me to get comfortable with them even touching my neck because, I don't know if I can explain it... But my instincts didn't know if I could trust them like that and be that vulnerable around them yet. And even when I was comfortable with it, it still took some time before I could like actively enjoy it."

"Okay..."

"And I have literally never seen Derek look as happy as I had during those two seconds that I saw you trying to give him a hickey, alright?"

"Really!" Stiles beamed. 

"Yeah," and now Scott was smiling too, having reassured his friend. "He not only likes you, he really trusts you, dude." 

Stiles smiled, flopped down on his bed and laughed. "Alright... now tell me about Greenberg."

.....

Later that evening, after dinner with dad and homework, Stiles was up in his room goofing off online when Derek called. Just like he said he would. Stiles picked up his phone and looked at the picture of Derek that popped up. "Aw, he likes me," he said to himself with a smile as he answered the call.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too happy with the ending. It could have been better. But I just needed to post this. I had this open for like a week and I had the general story idea in my brain for like years (lol) and it was now or never. But I hope it was entertaining!


End file.
